Always try new things
by H8ersBh8en
Summary: Ginny always open to doing new things so when things happen on a seemingly innocent shopping trip Ginny is in for doing a lot of new things.


I do not own the rights to these characters but I do own this story. To copy someone else's work is despicable, don't do it.

Btw: Hermione is dating Ron and they are all out of Hogwarts.  
-

Ginny and Hermione where out shopping for lingerie and it was driving Ginny mad. Not because she was bored of tired of shopping but because Hermione was making her so fucking horny. Ginny wasn't gay but she had always appreciated the body of a beautiful woman. And Hermione was HOT. And seeing her trying on these skimpy outfits, was turning Ginny on.

"Does this one look good?" Asked Hermione stepping out of a dressing room.

"Omg yeah" replayed Ginny staring at the dark red bustier and v-string, that pushed Hermione's D cup breasts up and hinting at her pussy underneath. And all Ginny could do was imagine pushing Hermione up against the wall, tearing of that v-string and pushing her slender fingers into Hermione's waiting pussy, and getting to hear her moan Ginny's name in ecstasy. Ginny had never fucked a woman before but she wanted to today.

"Awesome I think I'll get this one and we can go home." Hermione said I a relived voice. "Could you help me get this off?" She asked like it was nothing. But to Ginny it was an opportunity to make a move on her best friend. That was also dating her brother. Ginny felt heat rising between her legs.

They both went into the dressing room scattered with things they had tried on and were or weren't going to get. Hermione was facing the full length mirror with her slim back facing Ginny. Ginny pulled down the zipper that went down the back of the bustier. A pale smooth back was reviled as the zipper came down. Ginny put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and slowly pulled the top down across Hermione's soft skin, much like her own. Ginny could see Hermione's large breasts in the mirror after the top had fallen. She moved her hands around Hermione to her chest and cupped her breasts.

"What are you doing Gin?" Asked Hermione, almost in a laughing way.  
"You are so sexy Hermione." Whispered Ginny in her ear, then put her mouth on it and suckled it, also starting to rub her breasts.

Hermione moaned like Ginny had wanted her to do all day. "Oh Ginny just fuck me here and now like you've wanted to all day!" "What?" This caught Ginny off guard. "Did you think I didn't notice you checking out my boobs and ass all day?" Hermione laughed.

"You don't mind? What about Ron?" Asked Ginny.  
"No silly! Do you think I never tried new things before? And Ron and I have threesomes and stuff all the time so it's ok."  
"So I can fuck you?" It sounded silly but Ginny wanted the go ahead not caring they were still in the dressing room.

"Sur-" was all Hermione could get out before Ginny had her pinned to the wall with her mouth kissing Hermione's. Hermione giggled and put her leg up and around Ginny's narrow waist. Ginny started kissing her jaw then throat making her way to her breasts. Hermione moaned as Ginny's mouth covered her nipple making it erect and hard. Then she made her way lower, taking the v-string with her.

Ginny took her fingers and opened Hermione's outer lips and breathed in her musky sent. Making Ginny wet with anticipation. Ginny was on her knees with Hermione's leg on her shoulder giving her a full view of her now wet pussy. Ginny kissed her clitoris making her moan and buck her hips into Ginny's face. That's when Ginny dove in. She plunged her tongue into Hermione's hungry cunt feeling her walls and tasting her juices on her own lips.

"Oh Ginny! Fuck!... Fuck!... Harder! Suck my clit!" Screamed Hermione. Ginny did just that. Raping her lips around Hermione's clit and rolling her tongue over it making Hermione quiver. Ginny put three long fingers in Hermione's pussy stretching her, making her moan in pure ecstasy. Hermione then bucked at the same time Ginny thrust shoving Ginny's hand into Hermione's swollen and wet pussy. Hermione had one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had, and Ginny could tell. Hermione's juices flowed down her thighs and Ginny licked it up loving the taste.

When they where done and cleaned up Hermione said to Ginny "You should come over to our apartment tomorrow."

Ginny smiled "want some more?"

"Yes and I think I'll share with Ron. If your up for that?" Said Hermione with a smirk.

Ginny thought about what Hermione was saying. 'She wants me to have sex with her and Ron?' The thought of her brothers cock in her pussy made her shiver with excitement. "I'm in."

"Good. See you tomorrow." Hermione checked out her things and left.

Ginny was looking forward for tomorrow.

Tbc


End file.
